My Sweet Blooded Pet
by Spectrum Schenooks
Summary: The Dark Lord,Draco,and even that mysrerious Dominic Ravencruft, all want something from that girl called Venessa. Who is this girl, whom even Tom Riddle respects? What is so special about her? Venessa herself is in for a surprise.
1. Chapter 1

Blood, blood, blood. That was all Harry could see. He knew there was no hope for him. He was lying flat on the ground, blood gushing out of the wound that revealed his bone. It was sickening, distasteful. He was going to die.

"Well, well, well, Potter has finally lost all his luck, did he not?" a cold hissing voice forced him to look up. A transformation was happening. As more blood gushed out of Harry, the more Voldemort was looking like Tom Riddle. "So… what is your will, Potter?" He said in a mocking tone.

"Just leave me alone; haven't you caused enough pain for me to deal with?" Harry tried to yell. Nevertheless, it was almost impossible. The pain in his hand was making him almost unconscious; all he could think of was to get away from here. Voldemort was right, he _had_ run out of luck. Or had he?

"You know, Potter…" Voldemort hissed calmly. "The day you had _almost_ (he put great emphasis on this word) defeated me, when I was weak, undetected, unseen, I was glad. Oh yesssss I was _really_ glad." He turned to look pitifully at Harry, whose was matted in dust, clothes covered with blood. Harry had no wish to hear Voldemort talk; nonetheless, he knew he had to. "Do you know why, Potter? Because that day, I had a bond with you. From that very day, I had claim over your blood."

Voldemort kneeled down to Harry and sniffed at his wound. "Your blood…" Harry heard him hiss. "your blood… My cure…"

The Dark Lord stood up again. He looked exactly like Tom Riddle now. "If _only_..." He was about to say something, but stopped abruptly.

"Leave him alone." A feminine voice echoed into Harry's ear. No kidding his luck still hadn't run out?

"Would that really be you, Venessa?" the cold voice replied.

"Leave him alone."

The black robed figure slowly approached the hazy new figure that had come into Harry's vision. "What you be wanting from _me_, Venessa?"

"I want you to leave him alone." The voice was impossibly steady and even. "You certainly know what I came capable of, I hope."

"So… You have come to rescue Harry Potter, yet not know anything about him. Isn't that a bit too _blind_ for an act done by my Venessa?"

"I am not owned by any half human filth, Riddle." The tone was still miraculously robotic. "You very well know why I am here, and also know that I am no person to say _please_. Time short and so is my temper."

This time Harry could see Voldemort lean his face over Venessa and grab her jaw in his spidery fingers with visible strength. "Is that so, _My sweet blooded pet…_"

Something happened right then, something important. But it was too much for Harry. Just as he could make out some movement of the girl's lips, everything blackened…

XXXXX

"Is he going to be OK?"

"What happened?"

"Where was he?"

"Shush! You'll wake him up!"

"Ouch! Ginny, stop that!"

"Silence!"

"But she—"

"He started it!"

"Out! Out! All of you!"

Harry opened his eyes and blinked. He was in the familiar and friendly environment of the Burrow. He was is Ron's room, which was bathed in the sunlight.

"Harry! Are you all right?" Harry heard Mrs. Weasley's worried voice at his ear. He tried to get up, but was just too weak. His left arm was aching. His head was throbbing with pain.

"When did I come hear?" Harry managed to croak out. His voice sounded rusty, like an unused door.

"Oh, that dear was – "

"The water is ready, Aunt Molly." A silhouette of a girl stood in front of the open door. Harry gasped at the familiarity of the voice. It was Venessa.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry stared at the hazy figure at the door, his hands searching for his glasses. _Venessa, at the Burrow? _Mrs. Weasley pushed the glasses into his hands. Putting them on with shaky fingers, Harry tried to focus on the figure that now stood at the end of the bed.

"Are you feeling ok?" Venessa said, her voice miraculously caring. She was very pretty, about his age, with familiar flaming red hair going straight then gracefully curling halfway down her back. Her nose was sharp, but not hooked, and her so very dark eyes were bordered with long, thick, and curled eyelashes. She was very white, not rosy, and her skin was spotless. Along with her arrow-shaped eyebrows, she reminded Harry of ancient empresses who had once fought valiantly in war, whose pictures are still sketched in history books and name written with honor.

"You saved my life!" Harry rasped, his voice still rusty. Venessa flashed him a tight-lipped smile that didn't show her teeth, and her dark eyes lit up like candles in the dark.

"He's alright now, Aunt Molly!" she said, turning to Mrs. Weasley. "The first symptoms of healing are the "thank you" bits. I told you he would be fine."

Harry could feel Mrs. Weasley tightly hugging him, which was quite embarrassing because Venessa was there. "I was so worried!" he barely could hear her.

Standing up and wiping away the tears, Mrs. Weasley muttered something about the water and went down. This left Harry alone with Empress Venessa, who stooped forward to get a closer look. "Man, you look bad," She whispered.

"Do I?" Harry said weakly.

"Very very bad. Trust me, I never exaggerate."

"Can I have a look?"

Standing straight, she grimanced. "You won't like it."

"Please…"

"I don't know, Aunt Molly …"

Harry looked at her with his eyes big, trying for the first time in his life to manipulate with his looks, and to of all people an empress.

Venessa snorted out laughing, a laughter so familiar to Ron's. "Ok, you _should_ have a look at the idiot you're making yourself." Taking a mirror from the bedside table right beside him (call Harry a _real_ idiot!) she held it up for him. Venessa was right about not exaggerating, but she was wrong about looking bad. Harry looked completely _gruesome_. There were scars everywhere around his face, marring every inch of flesh that he ever had. His thunderbolt scar was completely camouflaged, more like ignorable among all the rest.

Suddenly, memories flashed in front of him. Saying goodbye to the Dursleys

… Seven Harry Potters forming… Him in Sirius' bike with Hagrid… Hedwig dying… _its him, its him, it's the real one!_ One of the Death Eaters exclaimed… Voldemort flying after them… Blood gushing out of his wound… Tom Riddle… Last of all, Venessa, the Venessa who rescued him, the very Venessa holding the mirror for him right now.

"Where's Hagrid?" Harry moaned. There were tears in his eyes now.

"Oh, him, he's in the kitchen, sleeping. He's too tired, you see, last night was so… hectic…" Venessa trailed off.

Now, a burst of questions emerged out of nowhere in Harry's head. As the mirror was put back in its place, Harry felt his head ache. He opened his mouth, but did not know what to say. "Questions?" Venessa asked kindly. "I'm waiting for them. They'll make you feel better once you know the answers."

"Do you know Voldemort, like, personally?" was the first question that came in his mouth.

"I really don't know, may be, he acts really weird when I'm there, I noticed…"

"Are you related to the Weasleys?"

Venessa rolled her eyes, perfectly. "Yeah, duh, I'm Ron's cousin. Why else would I be calling _Aunt Molly_?" There was impatience in her voice, just like Hermione's had when he and Ron could not get anything logical in their heads.

"Did you save Hagrid as well?"

"Well," there was slight hesitation in her voice. "Well, yes, I did."

"How did you know where I was?"  
Venessa sighed. "I thought even _you_ would know where you were. The Dark Lord's father's grave would be too obvious, so I took a chance and looked inside… well… your house."

"My _what_?"

"Your house. He altered it, you see, made it look spacious and all dirty and all that. After all, it _is_ the closest spot to Godric's Hollow where no one would look…"

"Wait a minute, don't tell me you know something about--"

"The _horcruxes_?" She pronounced the last word in a whisper. "Yes, I do, and he found out about the missing locket of Slyther—"

Harry gasped. Simultaniously, the door which Mrs. Weasley had closed burst open.

"HARRY!" He heard Ron exclaim.

He greeted by so many more that the room was suddenly stuffed. Venessa had disappeared.


End file.
